1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rollover protection device for a passenger car. The rollover protection device has a supporting device that extends in an upward direction when installed properly. A crossmember is secured on the supporting device and extends in a lateral direction when installed properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many rollover protection devices for passenger cars have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, DE 102 42 832 A1 shows a three-part rollover bar for motor vehicles. A motor vehicle that turns over will roll on the rollover bar. The rollover bar comprises three bar components, namely two bar leg tubes and a bar head of tubular and U-shaped configuration. The bar leg tubes are screwed to the tubular bar head at associated connection points. The rollover bar and the bar leg tubes can be metal die castings, metal forgings or fibre-reinforced plastic parts. The disadvantage of this prior art is that only a small side region is covered. Moreover, there can be an unfavorable ratio of utilization of material to deformation capacity.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a rollover protection device with improved properties.